deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo vs Batman
Danibom= Leonardo vs Batman is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description TMNT VS DC Comics! When the two hero ninjas from fiction of the night collide, there can only be one winner! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Boomstick: There is always gonna be a bit of crime going on in the middle of the day, but if that's something that happens, there's sure to be criminals also staying awake in the middle of the night. Wiz: So who do you call to beat the shit out of them? Why a pair of motherfucking night guardians, 'cause why not? Boomstick: Batman. Defender of Gotham city. Wiz: And Leonardo. The leader of a group of human turles- WHAT. Boomstick: Wiz? you ok? Anyways... He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Leonardo (Cue Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 Main Theme Rock/Metal Cover) Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honour. Boomstick: Too bad he traded his sense of humour for that sense of honour. This guy always means serious business. His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken swords: Shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary Katana, and designed for swift deadly strikes! Out of all the Turtles' weapons, the Ninjaken is the only one specifically designed to murder people! What's better than one Ninjaken? Two, Damnit! ''' Wiz: In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats the Shredder, though always with plenty of help. As leader, he is usually the one with a plan. He spends most of his time training his body and mind under his Master Splinter's instruction and follows Bushido, a strict Samurai code of honour and duty. At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the Devil. Wiz: He's trained in Ninjitsu and Bushido all his life, shaping his body and mind to master close combat, swordsmanship, honor and the art of invisibility. '''Boomstick: He's also the strategist of the turtle team, who are now all dead. Sooo... yeah. Wiz: Leonardo is especially skilled in use of environment to outsmart and outmaneuver an opponnent. He is also the only Ninja Turtle in any timeline who has studied under two masters, Splinter the rat, and the Ancient one. Boomstick: Giving Keanu Reeves a much needed break! ''' Wiz: Turtles proportionally have smaller vital organs and far more muscle mass than humans. Leo's actually been stabbed plenty of times in the series and walked away, and all four turtles have been trained in Chi Kung and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions. Wiz: However, Leonardo finds it difficult to accept failure. Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and inprecise. '''Boomstick: And the 2003 version have the Acolyte Medallion, with this Leonardo transform in a FUCKING dragon. Wiz: But we don' use the dragon. Boomstick: Leo doesn't like to lose. Leonardo (1987 cartoon version): "Quit clowning you guys! This is serious!" Batman (Cue The Dark Knight Trilogy Main Theme) Wiz: When Bruce Wayne was young, his parents were killed by a common thug in front of him. Boomstick: But then he conquered his fear from an army of bats, learned more than 100 martial arts and became the bat-like detective/superhero that we all know and love, Batman. Wiz: He wears a batsuit that weighs one tenth of a ton, stores up to 200,000 volts of electricity to make his suit double as a taser to his foes, and made of Nomex Reinforced Fabric, as well as being flame and shock resistant. Coming equip with a flame resistant memory cloth cape, that doubles as a glider... Boomstick: So it's like his non-superhuman ability to fly? Wiz: Yes, also the Batsuit comes with a pair of blade armed gauntlets... Boomstick: Like the Shredder. Wiz: He also wears steel toed boots, a nose piece gas filter, and is design in the shape of a bat to evoke fear to his foes. Boomstick: But let's not forget his Utility Belt, this nifty little baby carries different kinds of equipment ranging from the Grappling Hook, Gas Mask, Tear Gas, Smoke Pellets, Shock Gloves, Batarangs... Wiz: In regular and in bomb form. Boomstick: and even the Ready-to-Spray Explosive Gel, a type of substance that he sprays on any surface in the shape of a bat before exploding into impact. Wiz: Batman is quite the martial artist and skilled detective, he has accomplished many impossible feats that no mere mortal is capable of doing. Boomstick: Why? It's because he is the Goddamn Batman, that's why. Batman: I only work in black and sometimes very, very dark grey. Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Batman Returns The Final Confrontation) Batman is driving his Batmobile and he stops piloting to exit the car, When Batman is going to walking Leonardo appeared exiting out of the sewers. Batman: Who are you your turtle monster? Leonardo: I'm Leonardo, the ninja turtle and who are you? Batman: I'm Batman the dark knight and you are here to invade my city? Leonardo: No, i'm here to find my brothers who are helping me to rescue the April 'O Neil! Batman: Let's fight now ninja turtle! Leonardo: Ok! Both enters in combat positions! FIGHT! (Cue I Beam Fight TMNT) Leonardo runs at Batman to slash him but Batman blocks the ninjaken sword with his glove, Leonardo walked back and he throws a shuriken but Batman throws a batarang hitting the shuriken, Batman runs at Leonardo punching him in the face, Leonardo tries to slash Batman but Batman uppercutted and he throws a explosive batarang knocking Leonardo back. Leonardo wokes up but Batman throws 3 smoke pellets creating a large temporary cloud of smoke, Leonardo coughed by the cloud of smoke and he got knocked back with another explosive batarang, the cloud of smoke disappeared and Batman appeared to punches Leonardo but Leonardo blocks with his ninjaken sword and he stabs in Batman's chest. Batman screams and his face got punched by Leonardo and he got knocked back to the ground, Leonardo tries to stab Batman's chest but Batman ducks and he throws a batarang into Leonardo's chest, Leonardo screams as he got eletrocuted by Batman shock gloves, Batman throws a glue grenade at Leonardo legs, Leonardo tries to walk but he can't because he is trapped in the glue. Batman then throws more explosive batarangs on Leonardo's head and chest causing him to explode in blood. Batman: Lol you're weak! K.O.! Batman go back to drive his batmobile while Leonardo's blood is in the ground. Results (Cue Batman Arkham City Main Theme) Boomstick: Whoa, what a stomp! Wiz: Both are evenly matched however, when it comes to martial arts experience, Batman have more weapons, more durability, more speed and more strenght. Boomstick: Looks like Leonardo will became a turtle soup! Wiz: The Winner is Batman! Who would you be rooting for? Leonardo Batman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'TMNT vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 |-| 1298god= Description This is my vertion of Danibom's leonardo vs batman. This is, in no way, an attack on Danibom or his verstion, and if we disagree on the outcome, or i missed a feat or fault that tips the scales, plz let me know and i hope we can have a nice talk. introlude Wiz:Heroes come in all shapes and sizes, and these stealthy vigilantes are living proof of that statement. Like Leonardo, the head honcho of the Ninjutsu terrapins. Boomstick: And Batman, The Dark Knight. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Leonardo Wiz: In the sewers of New York City, four turtles were saved by a rat, and all five of them were exposed to a mutagenic gell that turned them into the Heroes in the half shell we all know and love. Trained by their rat father, Splinter, They became some of the best martial artists in their multiverse. Boomstick: And of the four turtles, Splinter appointed one of them to be leader, because of his calm mind, and badass ninja skills, his name is Leonardo. Wiz: By far the most seasoned of his brothers, it wasn't long before he attracted the attention of a Modern warlord, The Shredder. Boomstick: After helping an alien race escape Shredder, killing shredder, traveling to the future, going to cyberspace, killing Cyber-Shredder, Killing Demon shredder, then teaming up with his 1980's counterpart and killing shredder for the final time, he earned an era of peace for himself and his family. Wiz: And to pull all that off, his physical prowess is through the roof Boomstick: UNDERSTATEMENT! This guy is fast enough to run across missiles like he's taking a jog, outrun explosions, and dodge lasers Wiz: That's not even half of his physical ability, Leonardo is strong enough to slice through solid steel. The amount of power needed to cut through steel is 40,000psi, and Leonardo cut's through it like a hot knife through butter Boomstick: And he's strong enough to hold open a Tyrannosaurus rex's jaw. A F**KING T-REX'S JAW! Wiz: The bite force of a T-rex is 431,000psi, and since this T-Rex was mutated, it's not improbable that it would be stronger than a normal T-Rex. He's also pretty durable. Enough so that he can tank hits from the Sword of Tengu and continue to fight as if they didn't happen. The Sword of Tengu is said to be powerful enough to lay waist to villages and destroy entire castles. He's even taken hits from mutants that shook New York. Boomstick: And that's just in his BASE FORM. Wiz: Correct, during the ninja tribunal arc, Leonardo obtained a mystic form that, no doubt, gives him a boost to his already impressive strength and speed. While in his mystic form, he can lift and shatter large boulders with ease, run laps around mountains in seconds, move so fast he completely vanishes, and even outpace the fastest of the ninja tribunal, he also gains telekinesis, complete immunity to fire, and can generate force fields powerful enough to withstand powerful energy blasts. He also has access to the ultimate ninja scroll which gives him access to the "Ultimate Leo" form, this form tripels Leo's durability and quadruples his attack strength and power. Boomstick: And, there's his most powerful form. A form so badass, even literal demons are specs of dust in comparison, Behold, Leonardo's MOTHER F**KING DRAGON FORM! In this form, he and his brother's beam clashed with and defeated Tengu Shredder's dragon form, the mere shock waves of this beam struggle were enough to wipe out an entire army of demons, just one of which can wipe out all four of the Ninja Tribunal. Each member of the ninja tribunal can fire energy blasts that can destroy entire mountain ranges, and an entire army of these demons was wiped out by the mere shock waves of the beam struggle. I think it's safe to say that this puts Leo's dragon form at a planetary scale. Wiz: Powerful Transformations are nice, but Leonardo has one hell of an arsenal to choose from, like his signature ninjato swords, 2" long steel swords that can slice through various metals with ease. Boomstick: And his various shurikens, which range from normal, to shock, to explosive. He's also got a yumi bow, a 7-foot Japanese long-bow with a draw strength of 30ibs, and can shoot an arrow a maximum distance of over 280 meters, and he has 3 different arrows to choose from, normal, explosive, and suction-cup. And his most powerful weapon, the Gunshin sword, this nodachi type sword was able to match Rapael's Banrai, which were said to powerful enough to shatter mountains. Wiz: Leonardo is also a master in several combat arts, including Niten-ichi ryu, Iaido, Kendo, Aikido, Kenjutsu, infiltration, stealth, concealment, distraction, strategy and improvisation, shurikenjutsu, Kyūdō, and pressure point combat. Boomstick: Leonardo may be powerful and skilled, but he's not without his flaws. He prides himself on his leadership and martial prowess and doesn't handle defeat well. And if Leonardo tries to combat a warrior on par or superior to him, he'll begin to doubt his own ability. But that's not nearly enough to fully keep this Lean, mean, green, ninja fighting machine down for long. Leonardo: You know, if there's one thing I've learned being a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, is to always expect the unexpected. And with all of our training and all of our hard work, I'd like to think that we're ready for anything. But sometimes, the unexpected is just a little too... unexpected Batman Pre-Battle FIGHT! Results Advantages/Disadvantages